May the Fourth be with you- Heroes of Olympus Style
by TheSeaGirl1234
Summary: The Heroes of Olympus characters celebrate Star Wars day, with Leo as the host. ONESHOT


**Well, this is my first story. For Star Wars day :) Anyways, May the Fourth be with you! (Well, depending where you are...) **

* * *

Leo excited ran outside to the lake, where Nico, Jason, Annabeth, Piper, and Percy was relaxed and talking. "GUESS WHAT GUYS? It's Star Wars day! Even better, I convinced Reyna to come to Camp Half Blood, where we are obviously, and bring Hazel and Frank, so we can celebrate!" Though Leo made this announcement, the demigods he was talking to wasn't as enthusiastic.  
"Leo," Percy said, "I love Star Wars, but how are we going to celebrate it, considering we don't use much technology around here? Besides, it will take Reyna and the others a while to get here." Leo smirked. "I was waiting for that."  
He ran back into his cabin. When he came back out, he had nine plastic lightsabers, all six movies, and he opened the door wider to show that he had set up a projector and screen for them to watch it on inside of the cabin. Percy was stunned. The others simply wondered why they were celebrating it, well, with the exception of Nico, who was wondering why he had to be here in the first place.  
"The whole situation with Reyna- I convinced her a few DAYS ago. They could be arriving at any second, besides, Hazel can shadow travel, so..." Leo smiled normally now. "We can celebrate." Jason, who sat holding Piper's hand, was thinking about Reyna (for reasons he wouldn't share), but more importantly, about what Leo should be doing.  
"Leo, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure, Jason."  
"Aren't you, um, supposed to be looking for," Jason's voice became quiet, "Calypso."  
The mischievous yet excited look in Leo's eyes faded. He looked out towards the sea, and the others could tell Jason touched on a subject Leo had purposely been trying to avoid. Leo simply replied with, "Yes. Ever since Gaea went to sleep two years ago, I've been trying, and trying, and trying to find her. This is...well, a way to allow me to relax, and calm down (although Leo was never calm) a bit."  
Jason was about to reply, whenever they heard a familiar voice.  
"So, why did you want us here, Leo?"  
They turned to find Reyna, Hazel, and Frank standing behind them. Leo immediately forgot about Calypso and was about to reply, when Reyna signaled him not to. The lightsabers and date was a give away. Hazel looked at her half brother. "Nico? I didn't think you'd, well, like Star Wars."  
Nico shook his head. "I don't, but I have nothing better to do. Although I'm not going to fight, er, play with those...lightsabers?"  
Leo looked at Nico, smirking again. "Yes you will. Anyways, come on into my cabin of awesomeness to watch these movies of awesomeness!"  
Everyone shuffled in, although a few people didn't look to happy. The rest of the Hephaestus campers were all out doing their own things, so the only people in the cabin was the nine. Leo turned off the lights as everyone sat down, all of which were comfortable with their spots, except for, once again, Nico, who was awkwardly crushed against Percy. He was glad it was dark, considering no one could see his crimson face.  
Meanwhile, Leo put in The Phantom Menace in the DVD player he had smuggled with the Hermes kids (another tale for another time) and set up, then pressed play. The nine watched all six movies, then Leo gave a huge lecture on why Anakin should be everyone's favorite character, then, when it was nighttime, they all when out to find Chiron and the party ponies had gotten lightsabers for all the campers (yes, Chiron has a party side), and joined in with the others in the epic battle of the campers. Even if they wouldn't admit it, everyone had fun.  
But the best part was when everyone at Camp Half Blood shouted, "MAY THE FOURTH BE WITH YOU!

* * *

**A long time ago, in a galaxy right where we are, a few demigods celebrated Star Wars day (again, depending where you are) and had fun doing so. Thanks for reading, TheSeaGirl1234**


End file.
